


don’t say yes...

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angsty, momo a soft gentle baby, sana the alcoholic, wedding au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: "What do I have to do to make you stay." Momo asks frantically, "To make this all stop.""Don't say yes.”





	don’t say yes...

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at angst was made. This is my contribution to the great SaMo vs NaMo war in the hopes to bringing Fic! Sana more happier endings. 
> 
> Ten points to whoever can guess the song that inspired this fic.
> 
> For Yara.

The pounding headache Sana wakes up to is nothing in comparison to the heart break she feels as she lays in self hatred under the scratchy hotel sheets.

Dahyun sits beside her, not saying a word, simply just rubbing her back. Tzuyu sits on the second bed in the bedroom, not saying a word either but her presence is enough to tell her she's there in support.

It's only them three in the room.

The others have heard by now. Last minute arrangements are being done and the wedding is just a short few hours away.

Jihyo had came in with them. Heels hot as Dahyun tried her best to keep her away but Jihyo was a hurricane no one could ever stop and she'd woken Sana up with a cold hard slap in the face.

It'd been the first time Jihyo had ever been mad at her. The first time she'd ever disappointed her.

" _I warned you months ago to tell her before it was too late. You made your choice and promised to keep it._ " Jihyo yelled at her, manicured nail pointing and eyes blazing, " _You had no right to do this to her. And now you'll pay the consequences."_

Sana couldn't even muster the words to apologize as bile bubbles into her mouth and she was sprinting to the bathroom to throw up. Dahyun rubbed her back as she cried into the toilet and she heard as the hotel door slammed shut as Jihyo left.

Tzuyu offered her a bottle of water and Advil before Dahyun guided her back to bed.

They took turns watching over her as they got themselves ready for the ceremony. Their brides maids dresses looked out of place in the dark mess of a hotel room and Sana buried herself into the sheets.

Mina would be taking her place as Momos maid of honor, Dahyun told her. There'd been an emergency rehearsal early in the morning and that's when Momo had told everyone of Sanas situation. Of course they didn't all know the details. They'd been told Sana had drunkenly started a fight with Momo, leading to Momo banning her from the wedding. Jihyo had put the pieces together and stormed over afterwards.

Dahyun had been the one to bring Sana back to her room, having found her in the hotel bar drinking to her death and dragged her upstairs.

Sana couldn't find it in her to meet her eyes. She didn't deserve Dahyuns kindness.

"Sana, we have to go." Dahyun mumbles, brushing her hair gently, "I'll come back after the church to check on you. You should eat something while we're gone."

Sana didn't answer and Dahyun and Tzuyu left without another word.

Sana squeezed her eyes shut, wondering when she'd become such an awful person.

x

The rehearsal dinner had been harder then she'd expected it to be. She wasn't nearly as ready as she thought she was as the brides rehearsed their vows. Sometime between the rehearsed vows and dance— a wine bottle had been opened and a flute found its way into Sanas hand. From there one bottle had been finished as another replaced it until Jihyo was shoving her out the door to "sober up" in the fresh air.

Sana didn't mind. It was quieter outside, the night breeze whisked strands of hair on her cheek, as it began to sober up, despite her reluctance to. She was a talker when she was sober and worse when drunk. It was best she was away from everybody, she concluded. She'd only get herself into trouble.

The sound of heels on concrete stomping her way makes her stiffen as she prays for it to be anyone but the two brides. One who she can't look in the eye without wanting to break down, the other whom she can't stand.

"Getting drunk on my rehearsal dinner?" Momo tsks, "C'mon, I can't have you nursing a hangover tomorrow, I need you."

The words make Sana flinch as Momo takes a seat beside her on the bench.

"I know how to handle my alcohol better then anyone." Sana lies, she's got a low tolerance and everyone knows it. But the fresh air has helped sober her up and Momos presence has always awoken every cell in her being.

"Liar, your words are starting to slur." Momo laughs.

It's always been Sanas favorite sound in the world and the pain she'd been drowning out with alcohol is beginning to return. She's in a vulnerable state and she begins to panic, her eyes frantically searching for some type of help. But everyone's inside enjoying wine and dessert and she's alone with the best friend she's been in love with secretly for years. And the words she's been holding inside her for so long are just screaming in her head to be said.

"Sana... is everything okay? You've been... kinda down all day." Momo gently holds Sanas hands in hers.  "They say best friends always have it hardest, but you know you don't have to worry. You'll always be my Sana. And I'll always be your Momo."

Tears are now running down Sanas face and turns her head away from shame. She wants to be far from here. Locked in a room where she can scream the words she's holding in. Away from Momo and her tender eyes and warm hands.

"Wait, why are you crying? Are you really scared you'll lose me? Sana you know I'll always be he-"

"Don't." Sana chokes out, "Don't say you'll always be there because you won't."

Sana stands to leave, she can't stay any longer. She's already saying too much, any more and she'd really say something she'd regret.

"Wait!" Momo grabs Sanas wrist, "Where are you going? I can't let you go when you’re this upset. Come on, talk to me Sana, you know I'll always listen. What's wrong?"

Sana snaps her head around and pulls her arm away with all the strength she has, "What's wrong? This wedding is what is wrong. Every second of it all is agony for me to watch. I-" _**Sana shut up**_ , she screams to herself. "Just... leave me alone Momo."

She begins to walk away but Momo won't let her go that easily, running in front of her and blocking her path. Sanas heart breaks as she sees tears forming in Momos eyes.

"Don't do this Sana. Don't lock everything in and drink your problems away. Jeongyeons told me how many times she's had to pick you up from bars and it worries me. Tell me honestly, is this about Nayeon? I know you and Nayeon aren't the best of friends but I thought you'd try to understand her, for me. You guys have been getting along so good lately."

Sanas at the edge now, hearing the name of the person for her all her pain and agony makes her blood boil and the words are spilling out before she can stop them.

"Nayeon isn't the problem Momo. It's you." Sana glares, "I cant stand the way you look at her, how you let her back into your life after she'd destroyed it so many times, how your blind to the way she uses you and how every time you always choose her.” There's no more turning back, the words are rushing out and she can't find it in her to stop, "I can't stand seeing that."

“She’s changed since the-”

“No one changes that much Momo. She’s just going to break your heart. She’s taking advantage of your weakness for her and using it to get you in her hands.”

Momo stares with wide eyes in silence.

"You say nothing is going to change but it will. She'll control every part of you like she always does. I'll never get to see you. And that tears me apart inside. I thought I could hold it in, give her the chance but I can't. Not anymore." Sanas fists are clenched to her side, "When the wedding is over, I plan on moving back to Japan. I want us to cut all ties with each other. It's what's best." She whispers.

"What's best? For who?" Momo cries, "Sana, I-, you can't just make a decision to leave me like that. Do you think I'd be happy? That I wouldn't miss you like crazy? Have you considered my feelings?"

"You're feelings?" Sana glares, "My entire life has been worrying about your feelings. Don't tell me I haven't considered them because I only ever considered your feelings. But for once, I'm considering my own. I need to be away from you Momo. I need to not love you."

“L-love?” Momo takes a step back as the words process in her head. “I- wait, if you were going to leave then why did you even agree to be my maid of honor?" Momo looks over at her hurt, "Why are you even here?"

Sana flinches and looks down, "Because I didn't want to ruin your day. Until the end, I've always put you first." 

"It's too late for that." Momo whispers. "If you really loved me.... you would have supported me until the end."

Sana whips her head up to glare at her, "I'm sorry that my love is so burdensome to you. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you. It was stupid of me." Sana chuckles without any feeling, "It's alright. I give you permission to ignore me, it's not like you've ever cared about me. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow night anyways."

"Don't." Momo says through her teeth, "Don't be like that. I've always cared about you. You're my best friend. You know that."

"You know, I realize now that I'm not the only one being selfish." Sana laughs, "You're even worse then me. You can't even acknowledge my feelings for you because you’re afraid of losing me and Nayeon. I knew you would never love me back."

"I-I do love you Sana." Momo grabs Sanas wrist.

"But you're not in love with me Momo." Sana yanks her wrist away. "I shouldn't have agreed to be your maid of honor." Sana whispers, "I'm not worthy of the title."

"What do I have to do to make you stay." Momo says frantically, "To make this all stop."

"Don't say yes." Sana stares her straight in the eye, with more confidence then she's capable of, "Don't say yes tomorrow. Don't marry her. Come with me. Or stay with her. And lose me. Forever."

Momos eyes are wide as she processes her words for a moment, in the distance cars are honking and the breeze has picked up and the trees are rustling. Momos eyes finally harden as she answers, "If thats your final ultimatum, then don't come tomorrow."

Momo turns on her heel, leaving Sana frozen behind her.

Sanas not sure how long she stands there before her feet drag her back to her hotel. There she finds herself walking toward the bar instead of up to her room.

She opens a tab and doesn't close it.

x

Sana wakes up to the sound of someone pounding on the door, her headache is fading and her body no longer feels like she'd jumped off a cliff. She's assuming Dahyun forgot her key to the room as she stumbles her way to the door. Dahyun had somehow managed to get her into sweats and her large pajama shirt the night before but she still felt disgusting.

As she opens the door she stumbles back in surprise at the sight in front of her.

Tears stream down her face as she stands in the hallway in her sleek white dress and diamond hairband.

"I hate you Minatozaki Sana." Momo mutters.

"Mo-"

"Don't say anything." Momo cuts with a wobbly voice, "Let me speak. I hate you so much. I hate how your stupid laugh sounds like someone's cleaning their windows. I hate how your eyes sparkle when you look at me. I hate when you hug me because I never want to leave your arms. I hate that you feel more like home then Nayeon ever has. But more importantly I hate how annoyingly selfless you are." Momo chokes, "Because if you had been selfish and told me you loved me months ago... I would have told you I loved you back."

Sanas frozen with her mouth hanging wide as tears cascade down Momos cheek.

“I hate you because I love you,” Momo spits out,” I spent all night hating you for not telling me sooner. I’m supposed marry Nayeon. It’s what I’m supposed to do. But every time I imagined myself saying yes... I felt like vomiting because the words wouldn’t mean anything if I wasn’t saying them to you. I thought I could live with Nayeons loves but it was nothing in comparison to the love I’ve kept hidden for you. I never thought it could be possible. I was selfish for thinking I could both you and Nayeon in my life. But I realized, last night after I walked away from you, that I couldn’t live without you in my life.”

Momo takes two tentative steps forward, reaching a shaky hand to cup Sanas cheek, “Take me with you to Japan. I’ll run away with you. But please don’t ever leave me.” Momo ends with a hiccuped son before Sana throws her arms around to hug her tight.

She’s not sure how long they stand there sobbing but they find themselves in the hotel bed, holding each other tightly. Sana can hear her phone ringing on the dresser but she can’t bother to break from Momos arms. Their crying has stopped as Momo rests her head on Sanas chest, both of them silent as they process everything.

Sana can’t quite believe the turn of events. She’d been so convinced Momo was head over heels for Nayeon. Never in a million years imagining she’d ever feel the same for her.

The moment was too bittersweet for her to enjoy.

They still had a lot to talk about and a lot of apologies to give but for the moment, they’ll lay with each other. Comforting each other with their presence.

Sana had been so close to losing Momo. She’d never let that happen again. They’d run away together if they had to.

She’d never needed anything more than Momos love anyway.


End file.
